


Cabin Boy

by tiasworld93



Series: All the adventure I shall ever need [2]
Category: The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame, Wind in the Willows (2016 musical)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiasworld93/pseuds/tiasworld93
Summary: Ratty has to stop referring to Mole as his ‘crew’.It’s giving his brain, and body, all kinds of terrible ideas.





	Cabin Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninjaninaiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaninaiii/gifts).



> So I saw the Wind in the Willows musical and walked away thinking that if they didn't want me to ship Ratty and Mole then they were going the wrong way about it.  
> I'm working on something fluffy, but in the meantime here's something smuttier and kinkier. Because apparently that's what I do best.

Ratty has to stop referring to Mole as his ‘crew’.

It’s giving his brain, and body, all kinds of terrible ideas. They’re still at the holding hands and gentles kisses stage of this, whatever it is. He really doesn’t need to keep getting distracted by visions of Mole in a cabin boy’s uniform. Scrubbing the deck. With his arse in the air.

No! Bad brain!

Don’t think about him coming to the Captain’s quarters, asking,  
“Can I help you with anything, sir?”

Don’t think about pushing him to his knees, whilst you lounge in the captain’s chair, behind a large desk.

Don’t think about bending him over the desk, all pale skin and blushing cheeks.

Don’t think about turning his arse cheeks pink to match.

Don’t think about bringing him to the edge, over and over until he’s squealing and begging for release.

Don’t think about him crying out your name in his pleasure as you finally let both of you tip over the precipice.

No. Definitely don’t think about any of those things. And stop referring to Mole as the crew.

 

“Ratty, are you alright? You look a little flushed.”

“Fine Moley, it’s just a little warm.”

“Mmmm, it is, very pleasant. Am I doing this right?”

“Excellent rowing, my dear Mole. You’re the finest crew I’ve ever had.”  
Damnit.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants lyrics for this show (or has written some out), then hit me up- I've done a few songs so far and would love to have loads of collaborators.  
> And come and talk to me on Tumblr about it (tiasworld93)!


End file.
